


How to catch and keep a Spider - By Deadpool

by Alexei2020



Series: Oneshot collection [6]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Eventual Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Family Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Wade Wilson, Sad Ending, Time Skips, Wade Wilson Feels, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker, Wade Wilson has feelings, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020
Summary: There's a shuffle coming from the box just when Peter emerges from his study. The look he's giving is somewhere between disbelief and 'what the hell did you do now'. Wade may have to get better at the whole surprise thing.Or: the thirty or so years Peter and Wade spend together, growing and building a family life together.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Oneshot collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877071
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	How to catch and keep a Spider - By Deadpool

"Wade!" Deadpool yelps and runs to the closest hiding spot he can find. Which turns out to be the fire escape. He can complain about the lack of decent hiding potentials on roof tops later. Right now he has a rather pissed off spider on his heels.

"Wade! Get your ass up here!" He could jump down on the ground. But peter would no doubt catch up with him before he could get very far. And what do they say about running from your problems again?

With a deep sigh, he pokes his head over the edge, eyes landing on a tapping foot. Tilting his head, he can se strong arms crossed over the muscular chest and white lenses glaring at him. _Ouch_.

"Petey-pie!" Cheery as always, trying to remove the tension. Or hide the fact that he's actually terrified of the wrath able to build up in the lithe body.

"Shut up." Wade shuts up. You just don't argue with a Spider-Man out of patience. Then he could just as well end up on the side walk after all. Peter grabs hold of his suit and hauls him up, throwing him into the concrete. _Oof_. "Care to explain why my apartment is filled with roses and deadpool merch? I take ONE WEEK vacation for the first time in ten years, and my apartment is a mess! You were supposed to patrol for me, asshole! Not invade my life!"

___

"Hey, baby boy! Fancy seeing you here! I brought Mexican!" Wade dumps down on the edge of the roof, taking in the unusually silent spider. Mask rolled up to the bridge of the nose, spandex torn, blood stains on the cheeks, gloves and mask.

Wade saw the end of the fight between Spidey and the green goblin, and this does not fit the face of a victorious champion. Peter is usually all over the place with adrenaline rush after a big fight.

"Pete? You okay there, buddy?"

"Not today, DP." Spidey sniffs and wipes his face with the back of his hand. Something's definitely wrong. Spidey doesn't cry. Spidey talks. And tells terrible jokes to hide nerves. He gets punched through walls and gets back up. He doesn't sit on a roof top alone, in silence, after winning a big fight, and cry.

"Here. You need food to heal." There's something that may have been an attempt at a laugh, but it's hollow and dry, and void of any emotion. But he takes the food anyway. Wade doesn't really know what to do with this. He's not good with feelings. He's been avoiding them like the plague for years. But spidey looks like he could use the company. Even if it's a silent company for tonight. Wade can do that. Anything for Peter.

They eat in silence, and afterwards Peter let's his head fall to Wade's shoulder. Wade would have been all over that any other day, but his baby boy looks so miserable, it's nothing like any fantasy he's ever crossed. And then Peter tells him how his best friend killed his other best friend and Wade just wants to hold him and never let go.

___

"If I wanna what now?" Peter blinks. Several times. It looks like his brain just went into lock down. Video game momentarily forgotten. "Did you hit your head recently?"

"No? I just feel like I the right to do, y'know? I mean. The sex is good. Really amazing. Ten out of ten. And I don't think it would change anything. We would still patrol together, and separately, have movie nights and gaming competitions. So. Go on a date with me? Pretty please?" 

Peter looks horrified. And that was definitely not the intention when Wade figured maybe there could be more to this friends with benefits deal.

"What's the point of it won't change anything? What's wrong with whatever we have now?"

"I want everything with you, Pete. You know this already. But I understand if you don't want more than a friendly fuck. Hell, I don't really understand you'd even want that with me. I take whatever I can get with you. Just forget I asked. New round?" Wade starts the game and pointedly does not look at Peter for the rest of the night. Terrified he might have screwed up and lost Peter completely.

To Peter's credit, he actually pretends very well that Wade didn't ask him out, and keeps up with the friendly banter and bad jokes.

Until he leaves and Wade finds a post-it on the pizza box. 

[Central park. Thursday 12 PM. No costumes. It's a date] 

Wade's smile almost splits his face in half.

___

  
"Pool! Catch! Next time I have to pick up after you, I'm keeping them!" Spidey swings above and drops his katana in front of him.

"Thanks, honey!" He picks up his weapons and runs straight towards one of the big worms that dug their way through dirt and asphalt, just to shriek in pain when they met sunlight.

So the mission turned from neutralizing to guiding the creatures back the way they came. And maybe figure out why they suddenly felt like sightseeing in the first place.

That will be the Avengers thing. The only reason deadpool and Spider-Man are even there is because they had a day off and wanted to check out the new spongebob musical.

Trying to guide the worm without hurting it too much, Wade catches a glimpse of Spidey hanging from a thin thread of silk attached to the Iron Man suit.

"No, it's fine. I'm good." He hears just before the red and blue hero drops down in front of him. "C'mon Pooly. The avengers' got it from here. How about Thai for dinner?" And -yeah. That sounds good and all, but Spidey isn't one to back down from a fight. Especially if he's told to do so.

"What did tin can want?"

"Oh, y'know. The usual. Rip off the mask and lock me in that precious tower of his. Oh! And apparently, because I have no brain, and are too naive, you are not a good influence on me. Who knew, right?" That bite in his tone, is not something Wade wants to deal with, ever. Iron dick is lucky Peter decides to walk away. 

"Uhm. They know you've been hanging around me for years, right?" Would be weird if they didn't know. They've been hunting Peter down since long before Wade came along. And the Spideypool duo isn't exactly subtle when out together.

"If not, they're doing a terrible job at stalking." Peter glances around, rolls up his mask and reveals a mischievous smirk. "Iron princess is watching. Kiss me." Oh. Who would Wade be to ignore such a request? He rolls up his own mask and grasps Peter's hips, yanking him close and smashing their lips together. "Hold tight" he whispers before they're kissing again and swinging away.

Post-battle-sex on a roof top is by far the best kind. Especially when a certain red and gold asshole might be following.

___

"Pete! You home? I have a surprise!" Wade places the box on the floor to take off his boots and gear. He tried walking into the apartment in muddy footwear and weapons strapped to him exactly once. It ended with him thrown out the window with the instructions to try again. 

There's a shuffle coming from the box just when Peter emerges from his study. The look he's giving is somewhere between disbelief and 'what the hell did you do now'. Wade may have to get better at the whole surprise thing.

"Wade. What's in the box? I'm picking up a heartbeat, and I'm not sure if I should hope it's from there or you gaining a second heart." Right. Enhanced senses. Rude. Wade throws off his mask and gives Peter his brightest smile, shoving down any form of nervousness creeping up under the hard look of his boyfriend.

He hands over the box and watches as Peter's face lights up and eyes crinkle. The surprise was a success after all. Peter is completely lost when he picks up the tiny ball of fur, cooing at it and cradling it protectively to his chest. It's like he just forgot Wade existed all together, because before he even knows what's happening, Peter and the fur ball is cuddled up together on the couch. Fluffy tucked into a thick blanket and hand fed milk from a spoon.

There's a rush of questions falling from Peter's pink lips, like 'where did you find him?' and 'was he alone?' and 'why not take him to the shelter?' None of it matters, though. Peter is head over heels in love and they have a new family member. Wade kind of regrets it when the little devil tries to eat his toes at night or attack the christmas decorations. And who names their cat Pancake?

___

"I can't do this. He's gonna realise what a terrible idea this is and leave. What was I thinking? This is a horrible idea. What am I gonna do?" Wade is pacing. Pacing and clawing at his scared head, trying to fight down a panick attack. Jessica and Luke are standing guard by the door, arms crossed and amused smiles tugging their lips as they follow the ex mercenary with their eyes.

"Calm down, man. This was his idea, right? No need to freak out. If you keep this up he's gonna hear your heartbeat across the whole building and think you're getting cold feet."

Wade stops. That can't happen. This us supposed to be the happiest day of their life. He can't screw this up. He has to man up, get out there and claim his spider. Right now.

"Wow! Hold on! Wait for Matty, yeah? Let him have the honor of walking you down, like you planned? Don't mess this up. Sit your ass down, take a breath, and everything will be just fine." Wade looks over at the two defenders. Coated with the struggle not to laugh. He takes a deep breath and face plants on the couch. "Good boy!" Asshole.

Matt knocks on the door ten minutes later, looking like he's ready for this to be over last week. "C'mon, big guy. This whole place reeks of nerves. Let's get you down to Pete." _Okay, this is it. The big moment. The one moment you're not allowed to mess up._ Jessica stops him in the doorway to check his tux and bow tie. She gives him an encouraging smile and pat on the shoulder and he then his off. No turning back.

Pete looks beautiful. Hair the same mess as always, not a single attempt to tame the unruly curls. The white tux fits like a glove and Pancake is sitting by his feet like the obedient little devil he is. It's the smile that does it, though. Pink lips stretched across the porcelain skin, making his eyes shine and nose crinkle. He looks just as young and amazing as he did the first time he took his mask off. The baby face never really left, even if his body decided to leave puberty behind. There's a few lines around his big doe eyes, but no one would ever guess he has passed thirty-five. Even Wade has trouble believing it.

They say their 'I do's', no jokes or unnecessary words. Wade thinks maybe it's the longest he's ever been serious in his entire life. His cheeks hurts from smiling too much, but he can't even imagine relaxing the muscles for even a second. He's the happiest he's ever been.

___

"Dad! We're late!" Peter groans and buttons up his shirt. He stumbles over to the kitchen counter, not a single fuck given to his hair today either, satchel flung over his shoulder. He downs Wade's coffee and pecks him on the lips before he shuffles out to the hallway, muttering something about stupid villains at ass-o'clock in the morning.

Ben is standing by the front door, tapping his foot impatiently, looking more like an annoyed parent, rather than an eager seven-year-old. 

"I'm almost ready, buddy. Hold on." Peter taps his pockets, looking around frantically. Wade just shakes his head fondly and holds out his phone, keys and wallet.

"You could have called Miles, y'know. I bet he'd love o fight doc ock at any hour of the day." Peter huffs, but takes his things, guiding Ben out the door. 

"He has exams to study for. I promised to patrol for him. We have to go. Ben- get the elevator. Wade- don't burn down the building. We'll be back around four. Bye! Love you!" The door slams shut and Wade laughs to himself.

Even the stressful mornings is better than whatever sorry excuse for a life he had before he met Peter. Pancake grinds into his legs, purring. Demanding attention.

Yeah. It's all good. Peter will have thirty pissed off students after his surprise test, and will no doubt spend the night complaining about it. Ben will test their limits and stick his toy cars to the ceiling, and Wade will mutter under his breath that it was a terrible idea to use Peter's genes to get a child. But he's gonna be there for them with a bright smile and terrible jokes anyway.

___

"Pete! Watch out!" Peter, of course, knows the bullet is coming for him before the alien even aims. No need to worry. He twists mid air and shoots a web back towards it, effectively keeping it down.

There's a bunch of new avengers running around nowadays. Wade doesn't even know the name of half of them. All the old ones he used to run away from before he retired completely and settled down to watch house has retired too. Or died. It's a little odd, to help out earth's mightiest heroes on a mission like this, but times change, and Wade, not for the first time, feels the downsides to his immortality. 

Pete is fifty-three years old now. Still looking like he's in his thirties. Ben is a mess of hormones, starting high school in the fall, and that's definitely a nightmare he never wants to experience again. One teenage son sneaking off with all the toilet paper when he thinks no one is looking is plenty enough, thank you.

But they don't usually join the Avengers. On any missions really. Peter patrols his neighbourhood alone, sometimes helping Miles with whatever villain he stumbled upon that week, and Wade stays at home, making sure Ben doesn't tear the house down.

Wade keeps an eye on Peter as he works through the steady hordes of aliens that never seems to slow down. The red and blue blur is not hard to keep track of after all. Still gracious and talking a mile a minute. Working the air like it bends for him.

And then there's another streak of red and blue swinging around. "Hey, webs? Did you pick up another stray Spider-kid? I thought Miles wore black and red?" He could have sworn the Brooklyn-kid never had blue in his costume. The kid has stumbled in through their window enough times for Wade to notice that.

"No? Wh-" Peter lands on the ground next to Wade, and even through the mask he can see his eyes widen, jaw clenching shut. "Benjamin Wilson! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Peter shoots a web, trapping the other spider and yanking hard. There's a loud yelp, and - yeah. Wade knows that high pitched voice. That voice is supposed to be safe on the other side of the city. Not in the middle of an alien invasion. 

The boy lands with a loud thud on his ass in front of them, groaning in pain. Serves him right. "I'll take care of him. You good here?" Wade nods and Peter drags the kid to his feet and swings off in less than ten seconds. Wade can hear the whining as they disappear around a corner and sighs. They will definitely have bigger issues than a moody teen and missing toilet paper from now on.

___

Peter is late. Okay, Peter is always late. But this is different. He missed family dinner. Family dinner being the once a month big time deal when Miles & co comes over to eat the Parker-Wilsons out of the house and make sure Ben is sulking for a week over losing at whatever video game they decide to compete at that night.

Peter never misses that. He was just going for a quick patrol. He should be home at least five hours ago, and Wade is scared. He has tried calling, thirty times. He knows Peter gets the calls directed to his suit when he's wearing it. Miles went out looking for him a while ago. Ben is a mess, trying to keep it together, but failing. Wade is once again reminded of just how much he is like his dad. Stubborn, smart and always wearing his emotions. 

"Hey, pops. It's fine. He'll be back any time now, and you can yell at him for missing dinner. Just... sit down? Please?" Right. Be a good parent. Sit down and calm the kid. Priorities. Pete will be back. Probably with some broken bones and a hell of a lot of bruises. But nothing they haven't dealt with before. He'll be fine.

Miles' wife's phone rings, and Wade doesn't have enhanced hearing, but Ben does, and the way he locks down at the words spoken and the wife's shiny eyes and visible swallowing has Wade by the door before she even hangs up.

"Where are they?"

Later, Wade will kick himself for not turning on the news. Later he will question why he didn't go out himself sooner. There's a lot Wade will do later.

Right now he's busy being numb. Right now, staring at the collapsed building and Miles kneeling on the sidewalk with his husband in his lap, shaking, Wade doesn't know how to do anything but place one foot in front of the other.

There's camera's flashing in every direction. Police cars and officers keeping people away. Firefighters putting out the rest of the fires in the remains of the building. Ambulances and scared victims and yelling.

Wade barely registers it. He shoulders his way through the crowd. One foot in front of the other. Miles doesn't move. Just sits there with his back to the noise. Shielding his mentor.

Peter doesn't move either. The suit is torn, there's too much blood. Everywhere. Legs crushed. Wade searches his chest for the steady rise and fall he's used to seeing every morning.

Nothing. 

Wade's knees give out and with trembling fingers he carefully removes the mask. Pete's eyes are closed and Wade can't decide if he would rather be able to see them open one more time. Savor the hazel orbs. But he's seen enough death in his life to know that it wouldn't have been the big doe eyes he'd been looking at.

He cradles his face, stroking his cheek. Gentle. Lovingly. As to not wake him from a peaceful sleep. But Wade knows. He knows that no matter what he does, Peter won't wake up.

He leans in, and places a kiss on bloody, cold, sticky lips. One last time. "Sleep well, baby boy." he whispers. Silent tears dripping down on pale skin. 

Later, Wade will wonder how he could act so calm. Later, he will slam his fist in a brick wall and curse everyone and everything. He will scream and cry and kick and punch.

Now. He has a son waiting for him at home. 

End.


End file.
